A key component in semiconductor applications is a solid state switch. As an example, switches turn loads of automotive applications or industrial applications on and off. solid state switches typically include, for example, field effect transistors (FETs) like metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs) or insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs).
Key demands on solid state switches are low on-state resistance (Ron) and high breakdown voltage (Vbr). Minimizing the on-state resistance is often at the expense of the breakdown voltage. Therefore, a trade-off between Ron and Vbr has to be met.
Superjunction structures are widely used to improve a trade-off between the on-state resistance and the breakdown voltage. In a conventional n-channel superjunction device, alternating n-doped and p-doped regions replace one comparatively lower n-doped drift zone. In an on-state, current flows through the n-doped regions of the superjunction device which lowers the Ron. In an off or blocking state, the p-doped regions and the n-doped regions deplete or compensate each other to provide a high Vbr. A compensation structure design is one key element for improving the trade-off between Ron and Vbr.
Accordingly, a method of manufacturing a superjunction device and a superjunction device with an improved compensation structure design is needed.